In a pusher grate cooler, the grate system consists of a plurality of stationary and movable grate plate supports, on each of which there are fastened several grate plates provided with cooling air openings and through which cooling air flows substantially upward. As viewed in the conveying direction, stationary ranks of grate plates alternate with ranks of movable grate plates fastened to back and forth movable grate plate supports, which in turn may be mounted on one or a plurality of power oscillated pusher frames. The oscillating motion of the movable ranks of grate plates causes the hot material to be transported as it is cooled. Pusher grate coolers are particularly useful in conveying and discharging cement clinker from a rotary kiln. In the grate plate described in German patent document DE 42 05 534, pans are formed in the top side of the grate plate body. The pans serve to receive and hold in place material being cooled and shield the grate from the hot material. Thus, the grate plate is protected and its service live is prolonged. A base plate is bolted to the bottom of a grate plate body to form a bottom wall for cooling air ducts and to form the bottom of the pans, thus preventing the material being cooled from falling through the grate plate. The overlap region of the grate plate is subject to mechanical and thermal stresses during operation of the pusher grate cooler and the plate end pushing edge is especially subject to thermal stress and wear. If the plate end pushing edge of this prior art grate plate becomes worn, it is necessary to replace the entire grate plate body.